1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a power supply apparatus and a controlling method of the same.
2. Background of the Related Art
A power supply apparatus is an apparatus for temporarily supplying power to prevent damage to a load or to save data the load processes when an abnormal situation occurs in a power source that supplies power to the load (e.g., a blackout).
The power supply apparatus includes an internal battery to store electric energy. When an abnormal situation occurs in a power source for supplying power to a load, as described above, the power supply apparatus supplies the electric energy stored in the battery to the load. Also, the power supply apparatus includes a battery controller for controlling the battery to detect a state of the battery or to control charge/discharge operations of the battery.